Two Souls
by Lady Tigon
Summary: When Wolverine returns to the mansion he finds out that somethings have changed. Especially the resident firecracker. I'm terrible at summaries. Please read. First fanfic Rated M to be safe
1. Home

I don't own these people, mores the pity, only Marvel does. I am just borrowing them for your entertainment purposes. Enjoy! Note Jubilee is 22.

Two Souls

Home

Jubilee laid by the pool, letting the sun's warm rays soak into her body. She was home. She had graduated from Gen X and then spent the last three years in California visiting friends and enjoying being in LA. Eventually she started getting homesick so she returned to the only true home she has ever known. There was only one thing missing, and that was Logan. The last time she had seen him she had just turned sixteen. He was in Japan a lot lately and he had been doing some jobs for S.H.I.E.L.D. She missed him.He probably wouldn't even recognize me now she thought as she turned onto her stomach.

Logan roared up the drive on his Harley. He saw Gambit in the back yard as he pulled up. He parked his bike and cut off the engine. He walked up Gambit "Hey Remy what's new?" he asked his friend

"Not much mon ami, welcome back."

As they started toward the mansion Logan noticed a figure by the pool. The woman stood up scantily clad in a black bikini. Her golden skin glowed and her jet black hair was pulled back in a braid which swayed behind her as walked into the mansion oblivious to their presence. Logan stood there dumbfounded for a moment. He felt himself physically reacting to her even though her sunglasses obscured most of her face. Remy was beside him grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

" Whoa!" Logan exclaimed "Who is that?"

Gambit busted out laughing. "You wouldn't believe Gambit if he told you. I tink he will just let you find out yourself."

Logan felt human again after showing and changing clothes. He headed to the kitchen to fix him a sandwich and get him a beer. When he walked in the woman from the pool was sitting at the table eating a salad.

"Welcome home Logan!" she exclaimed. "Do you remember me?" she inquired.

That voice is so familiar he thought when he turned to look at her and saw her sapphire blue eyes and bright smile. She walked over to him and hugged him.

"I've missed you." She said as she laid her head on his shoulder.

Her scent assailed his nose. The realization hit him like a ton of bricks. There is only one person in the world that smelled like that. He pushed her out to arm's length, looked into her face.

"Jubilee" he said stunned.


	2. Jubilee's New Skills

I don't own these people, mores the pity, only Marvel does. I am just borrowing them for your entertainment purposes. Enjoy! Note Jubilee is 22. Reviews wanted

Two Souls

Jubilee's New Skills

A few days later Logan walked into the living room. "Hey Rouge, have you seen Remy?"

"Sure sugar, Jubilee wanted to do some training and she asked him to run the program."

"Thanks." He said as he turned toward the Danger Room.

He walked into the Control Room. "Hey Remy do you want to go to Harry's tonight for some pool and beers?"

"Sounds fun"

A crash drew his attention to the room below. He saw Jubilee sparring with a holographic Sabertooth. He noticed that the safety was turned off of the program.

"What the hell does she think she's doing?" He shouted. "She's going to kill herself." He turned to storm out of the room. Remy's voice stopped him

"It won't do any good mon ami. She's overridden the security setting. The door is locked and will stay that way till the program is done."

Logan looked through the glass to the scene below powerless to do anything but watch.

Jubilee was running through the forest when she swiftly leaped up and swung herself up into a tree.

"You can't hide from me frail. I can smell you a mile away." Sabertooth snarled as he approached the tree that Jubilee was in. Jubilee swung upside down hanging onto the tree by her knees and shot streams of multicolored plasma into his eyes.

"AAAHHHH" he screamed stumbling back. Jubilee jumped out of the tree toward him using the force to drop kick him to the ground.

She turned and started running again but she tripped and fell onto the hard ground. She tried to get up but she wasn't quick enough. Sabertooth grabbed her and tossed her 20 feet into a tree. She hit with a sickening crack and crumpled lifeless to the ground.

"JUBILEE!!" Logan shouted from the control room.

Remy grabbed his arm. "Wait Logan, just wait a minute."

"You think you're such a big shot, frail. You think you can beat me?" Sabertooth taunted. "Not a chance in hell" he screamed as he jumped toward Jubilee for the kill.

Suddenly Jubilee rolled over, put her hands together and threw a bright white ball of plasma toward Sabertooth. As she stretched her arms out horizontally the ball grew larger. Sabertooth tried to slow down but his momentum was too great. As he slammed into the plasma, the ball surrounded him. He screamed as the white hot plasma burned his sensitive skin. With her arms still extended Jubilee backed up slowly toward the control room.

"Five, Four, Three, Two, One." She counted down.

"Uh Logan you might want to hold on to something" Gambit said uneasily as he grabbed on to the counter to steady himself.

She slammed her arms down to her side and the ball of plasma exploded sending a shockwave through the two rooms. She immediately brought her arms up in an arch as she did this a blue glow came up from the ground extending to the ceiling protecting her and the control room from the blast.

They met her as she walked out of the room and into the hall..

"Great job petite!"

"Thanks Remy"

"Listen we're going to Harry's tonight. You want to go."

"I'd love to but I promised Alyssa and Alex I would read to them tonight."

"That shouldn't be a problem. We'll leave when you're done."

"Sounds like a plan to me. I've gotta go get cleaned up. I'll see ya later."

After she left Logan looked at Remy. "What happened in there?"

"Let's just say petite's skills have increased since you saw her last. Sean and Emma were able to bring her powers to their full potential.

You should have seen it de first day she did that. She blew the danger room up literally. There was glass everywhere. Luckily she threw a force field around herself or she would've been toast. The Professor prohibited her from doing it again until she worked on her force field."

"If she can do that why doesn't she do it all the time?"

"Well it weakens physically and it drains all of her powers and leaves her virtually defenseless. She isn't able to produce her paffs until several hours later."

Logan nodded in understanding and then left to get ready to go to Harry's.


	3. Bedtime Story

I don't own these people, mores the pity, only Marvel does. I am just borrowing them for your entertainment purposes. Enjoy! Note Jubilee is 22. Reviews wanted

Two Souls

Bedtime Story

Jubilee was sitting with her legs stretched out in front of her with six year old Alex on one side and four year old Alyssa on the other as she finished the book she was reading to them.

"They had found each other, soul mates forever. The End." She said.

"Now it's time for you two to go to bed." She was tucking them into bed when Alex looked up at her. "Aunt Jub what's a soul mate?" He inquired.

"I'll tell you something my mom told me."

"Before babies are born they are all up in heaven as souls waiting to come down to earth. When it's their time to be born the souls are separate into two halves and sent to earth. As the souls grow they feel lost and alone and start searching for their other half. When the lost souls find each other then they are made complete. A love like no other"

"Like mommy and daddy? " Alyssa asked

"Yes honey just like your mommy and daddy. Sweet dreams." She said as she kissed them on their foreheads.

When she walked out of the children's room, Jean stopped her.

"Thanks for reading to them."

"No problem. I really enjoy it." Jubilee happily replied. "Sorry I can't stay I gotta go meet Remy, Logan and Bobby. We're going to Harry's to shoot some pool. I'll see ya later."

"Be careful" Jean warned.

Jubilee smiled at her "Always."

Jubilee bounded into the garage where the guys were waiting for her. She was dressed in skin tight black jeans with a black spaghetti strap tank with a white oversize shirt over it. She had her black leather jacket and her helmet in her hands.

"Ready?" She asked as she put on her jacket and helmet.

She hopped on her bike and said "Let's go."


	4. Harry's

I don't own these people, mores the pity, only Marvel does. I am just borrowing them for your entertainment purposes. Enjoy! Note Jubilee is 22. Reviews wanted

Two Souls

Harry's

She loved coming to Harry's. She loved the smells, the atmosphere, just everything about it. The guys where setting up for another game so she decided to make a beer run for them. "Hey I'm going to the jukebox do you want me to get you another round?"

"Sure Darlin." Logan said as he handed her a twenty. "I'm buying."

Bobby watched her as she walked across the room toward the jukebox. He watched as a guy stood up when she passed and started following her. Bobby hit Remy's shoulder to get his attention. "Uh Oh, I think we might have a problem." Remy and Logan looked over where Bobby was looking.

As she was looking through the selections a guy came up behind her and whispered into her ear. "Hey sweet thang what say you and me go outside and get better acquainted."

"Not interested." She said as turned to walk away.

He grabbed her and pulled her back to him. "Let me rephrase that, you are coming with me outside."

She started struggling. "Let go of me"

"Ooo baby keep fighting. I like it better when you fight." He said as he pushed her into the jukebox."

She suddenly stopped struggling. She looked at him as her blue eyes started getting darker. "Well then babe you're gonna really love me cause I'm a real firecracker."

"Jubilee!" Harry yelled from behind the bar." Not in here."

"Come on Harry" She yelled back "You won't let me have any fun."

"Jubilee" Harry warned again. "Take it outside."

"What's that about?" The guy asked.

"Oh nothing." she said sweetly as she slid her finger down his face. "It's just that Harry doesn't like my plying my trade in his bar. He says it's bad for business."

She maneuvered her way around him and made her way to the door.

"Come on with me lover and I'll light up your night" she said as she walked out the door.

Logan walked over to where Harry was to get a better view in case Jubilee needed some help.

"It's a shame your girl is such a looker. Guys would leave her alone if she wasn't so hot. Man how is it that you're ugly as sin but yet you always have hot women around you?"

"It's a gift I guess." Logan replied still intent on the scene outside

"It hasn't always been like this you know. She would come in with Remy or Bobby and nobody messed with her. It's just been within the past year that guys have been harassing her. At first Remy or Bobby took care of them. One night though she came in and a drunk pinned her to the wall and shoved his tongue down her throat. Before anyone could react she had beat the crap outta him and shoved him through the window over there. When she was finished, I told her that she wasn't destroying my bar anymore that she have to take it outside from now on. Since then most of the regulars leave her alone. Once in a while though a new guy comes in and won't leave her alone and she has to teach him some manners."

Outside

He was a few steps behind her when she abruptly stopped spun around and shoved her foot in his face knocking him back. Then walked up to him and grabbed his shoulders and shoved her knee into his groin. The guy fell to the ground withering in pain. She put her boot against his neck and applied pressure slowly choking him.

"Just because a woman is in a bar doesn't mean she's a whore for anybody's taken. Even if she is you still need to treat her with respect. Understand me?" She said.

"Yes" came a strangled response.

She removed her foot and walked back into the bar. Harry gave her a look and shook his head.

"What?" she shrugged.

The bar was getting ready to close. Since the guys were finishing their last game of pool she walked outside for some fresh air. She leaned against the building and breathed deep the cool crisp fall air and stood there for a few minutes. Her thoughts wandered to Logan. She loved him. She had loved him since she pulled him down from that cross in Australia. She tried not to let it show though. He would leave if he found out her true feelings and she would rather enjoy things as there were now. She didn't want to risk him leaving her again.

She turned to go back inside when suddenly strong arms grabbed her and a hand covered her mouth preventing her from screaming for help as she was being dragged to the ally beside the building. In the ally, with his hand still over her mouth, her captor slammed her into the wall. She bounce back into him from the force the impact dazing her but she knew enough to know who it was and that he wasn't alone this time.. He slammed her into the wall again and she collapsed on the ground.

"Not so feisty anymore are you bitch" he mocked. "I'll treat you like a whore if I want to."

"Hold her down" he said to the others as he started unzipping his pants.

Logan couldn't hear Jubilee outside. The music was too damn loud in here. He was setting up for his next shot when suddenly she was there in his mind groaning in pain.

"What's wrong?" Remy asked.

"Jubilee" Logan growled, slammed his pool stick down and ran out of the door. Remy and Bobby followed in hot pursuit.

When he ran into the ally he saw a man straddling Jubilee while his friends held her down. The rage inside of him boiled to the surface. He tackled the guy on Jubilee.

"She's mine! Hands off" Logan growled as he pounded the guy's face until the man passed out.

Remy grabbed a hold of Logan's shoulder.

"That's enough Logan. He's not worth the effort." A somber Gambit said.

Logan stopped. Breathing deeply he tried to calm down. No it wasn't enough. The punk dared to touch her, but Gambit was right he couldn't kill the guy even though he wanted to. Logan looked around and saw two of the other guys withering in pain thanks to Remy and Bobby. Bobby was standing with Jubilee in his arms. Logan got on his bike and motioned to Bobby. Bobby gently laid Jubilee in front of Logan. Logan got her situated on the bike and the group started for home.


	5. Stay With Me

I don't own these people, mores the pity, only Marvel does. I am just borrowing them for your entertainment purposes. Enjoy! Note Jubilee is 22. Reviews wanted

Two Souls

Stay With Me

He opened the door into Jubilee's room. He sat her down on the bed, and sat down beside her. She had been quiet since the incident. "Darlin'?" Logan asked as he looked at her his face full of concern.

She tried but she couldn't hold the tears back. She laid her face on his chest her body trembling as she sobbed against him. He held her tight and rocked her until the tears subsided.

When she fell quiet he pushed her back. " Darlin' Did he.. Were you..? He choked on the words dreading what she would say.

She wiped the remaining tears from her face. "No, he didn't have a chance. You got there just before anything happened."

He looked into her eyes dim from the shock and pain she'd just endured.

"I can't be alone Logan, please stay with me tonight."

"Darlin' I don't know if I can."

"Please" she pleaded.

"Alright but just until you fall asleep." He concurred

"Thank you" she replied.

" I've gotta get out of these clothes.". She said as she got up from the bed.

She went into her bathroom to change.

Logan bent over, took off his boots then stood up and emptied his pockets onto her bedside table. He removed his belt and shirt and hung them on her doorknob of her closet. He laid down on top of the covers with just his jeans and white tank on, stretched out his legs and tried to get comfortable. He must've been nuts to agree to stay there with her with her body so close to his he thought.

She came out a few minutes later with a grey oversized tee shirt and black pants. Remnants of fresh tears were evident on her face. She slipped underneath her covers and laid her head on his chest.

"Night" she said to him and slipped into an exhausted sleep.

He used all his self-control to fight the desire that was rising within him. He lay there with her as her scent, like rare spices he had only smelled in Asia, engulfed him.


	6. Girl's Night Out

I don't own these people, mores the pity, only Marvel does. I am just borrowing them for your entertainment purposes. Enjoy! Note Jubilee is 22. Reviews wanted

Two Souls

Girls Night Out

Logan had been at the mansion for almost six months and he still couldn't believe the change in Jubilee. She was beautiful, sophisticated and sexy. She haunted his dreams. How could he get her off his mind? He was thinking this as he walked toward the mansion from the garage. Did he really want her off his mind?

Covered in grease from working on his bike he had come in to take a shower. As he walked into the foyer Jean, Rouge and Storm were standing there all dressed up for Girl's Night Out.

"Jubilee hurry up" Rouge hollered up the steps.

"Go ahead and get in the car I'll be down in a sec." Jubilee yelled back.

After the girls left Logan started to go upstairs when he heard a commotion above him.

He looked up and he forgot how to breathe.

Jubilee was standing at the top of the stairs in a midnight blue china silk halter dress that left her shoulders and back bare. The dress came down to her knees but had a split up to the mid thigh. The color of the dress made her eyes glow. Her long black hair was put up into a twist and had two hair sticks holding it in place. She had put a light amount of make up on to complete the look. He was contemplating jerking her up, taking her to his room, throwing her on the bed and making passionate love to her.

"We'll probably be out late" she told him as she leaned over toward him

"Whoa Darlin you'll get grease all over you" he said stepping back.

Her blue eyes sparkled "I'll risk it." She smiled as she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Don't wait up."

"Have fun" he replied and watched her walk out the door.

The cold shower didn't help. Neither did the work out in the gym or the Danger Room. Even the second cold shower didn't work. All he could think of was Jubilee in that dress and him removing it from her, running his hands through her hair and inhaling the sweet scent of her.

You have to get control of yourself he thought. She thinks of you as her father you pervert. She's never going to see you as anything more. You have to get her off your mind. That only left one option. Logan hopped on his bike and headed to Harry's.

"Whiskey" He said when he walked up to the bar. " And leave the bottle."

"Whoa what's up with you." Harry asked.

"Don't wantta talk about it."

"Must be a woman. Is it Jean again?"

" I said I don't wantta talk about it just bring me the damn wiskey."

"Here." Harry said slamming a bottle of Jack down in front of Logan. "Knock yourself out"

After he went through the first bottle he knew it wouldn't be enough.

"Ya got anything stonger?"

"Stronger?!" Harry exclamied. He let out a whistle "Man you've got it bad."

"This definatley isn't about Jean. Who is it this time?The kid?" Harry joked

Logan gave him a hard look.

"Man this is about the kid. I can't say as I'm shocked. If I were a few years younger I might make a pass at her myself ."

Logan started growling.

Harry continued " Listen I got something stonger, it's not exactly legal but your welcome to it if you want to try."

" I'll try anything to get her outta my head."

Harry pulled out a bottle containing a clear liquid. "I only get this from one guy and he is good at what he does. He's not stupid, he doesn't put a lot of crap in his stuff like other people do."

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Yep it's pure moonshine 190 proof. Help yourself." Harry said as he sat the bottle down.


	7. Dream Come True

Two Souls

I don't own these people, mores the pity, only Marvel does. I am just borrowing them for your entertainment purposes. Enjoy! Note Jubilee is 22. Reviews wanted

Two Souls

A Dream Come True

Jubilee noticed that Logan's bike wasn't in the garage when she got home.

"He's probably at Harry's" she thought a little disappointed.

She grabbed her shopping bags and went in the mansion with the other girls.

They had a great time. She couldn't remember when she was free to have fun and just hang out with the girls without being called to go on a mission or being interrupted by FOH freaks.

She entered her room and slipped out of her dress and hung it up. She put on an oversized black tee shirt and went into her bathroom to wash her face. She took her hair down and brushed it before turning out the light and going to bed.

She dreamed of Logan.

A loud crash woke her up and she jumped out of bed and ran out her door to find Logan sprawled on the steps. What was wrong with him? Was he drunk? She had never seen him drunk before. Usually his healing factor kicked in and he was only able to get a buzz but this time he was plastered."

"Come on Wolvie get up before you wake the whole mansion." She said to him as she tried to pick him up.

"Hey Darlin'" he said and stood up.

She finally was able to get him to his door. She opened it up and led him inside.

She turned to close the door when he suddenly turned her around and pushed her up against the door closing it.

He looked into those deep blue eyes and ran his fingers through her hair.

"God Jubes you're so beautiful" he said as he leaned down and kissed her.

She was shocked for a moment but then she started kissing him back.

He kissed a trail down her neck and she started nibbling on his earlobe.

"Don't" she moaned

He stiffened. "Don't what Darlin.'" he said against her neck.

"Don't stop" She whispered.

He grinned as he picked her up and held her against him her long legs wrapping around his waist. "Not on you're life" He replied as he carried her to his bed laying her beneath him. That night two lost souls finally found each other. They came together completing each other becoming one.

Everything's changed now she thought to herself as Jubilee lay in his arms the scent of their lovemaking still hung heavy in the air. It was better than she had ever dreamed. Logan was asleep with one arm draped over her. She lay there content. She wanted to stay in his arms forever but she knew that wasn't a reality. He would leave her in the morning after he realized what had happened. She wasn't about to let him leave her again. That only left her one choice. She had to leave first. She turned toward him and inhaled his scent one last time and kissed him on the cheek. She stood up to grab her shirt but she remembered how he had cut it from her body. She went to his closet and grabbed one of his flannel shirts and put it on instead. "I love you Logan." She whispered and walked out his door.

She went to her room got dressed and packed quietly. She tucked Logan's shirt in with her stuff as a reminder of sorts. She then sat at her desk and wrote two letters one to the team and one to him. She placed the letter to him on her bed and went downstairs and left the letter to the team on the kitchen table. Then she did the hardest thing she had done in her life. She left him and walked out the door.

She put her stuff in the back of the midnight blue mustang that Remy had got her for her birthday last year. She hopped into the driver's seat and drove down the driveway and onto the street.

Now where am I going to go? She thought to herself. I have to go somewhere he wouldn't think of looking. Then a thought hit her. She would go see Harry surely he would have some ideas. She made a U turn and headed to the bar.

When she got there the bar was closed but she saw Harry inside cleaning up.

She banged on the door.

"We're closed" He yelled.

"Come on Harry open up it's me Jubilee."

He hurried and opened the door and let her in locking the door behind her. "Is everything ok? What in God's name are you doing here at this hour by yourself?"

"Listen I need some help. I need to get away from here for a little while. I can't go to LA cause that's where he expects me to go. I need to go somewhere where nobody knows me."

"He who? Who are you talking about?" He looked at her and then he realized what was going on. "You're talking about Logan aren't you?"

Her silence was answer enough. He looked at her again she looked like she had been crying. "Hell you love him don't ya?" He said and gave her a sympathetic look.

"I think I might be able to help you. I have a friend that called me about a week ago. He lives in Corpus Christi Texas and he just lost a few waitresses. He's a good guy and will treat you right as long as you follow the bar rules. His name is Red" He picked up the phone and dialed some numbers.

"Hey Red how's it going? Oh I'm doing ok. Listen I have a friend of mine and she's moving down there for a little bit and she needs a job are you still looking for some help? That's great. Hang on a sec." He put his hand over the receiver. "What's your full name Jubilee?"

She told him and he returned to the conversation. "Her name is Jubilation Lee. Well thanks Red I'll let her know." He said as he hung up the phone.

"He'll be waiting till you get there he replied."

"One more favor." She asked. "Please don't tell Logan where I am."

"I won't tell him unless it's under extreme duress." he promised her.

"Are you sure this is the right thing to do?" He asked

"It's the only thing I can do."

"Well be careful, I 'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too. Thanks for everything" she hugged him and kissed him on the cheek and walked toward the door.

Just before she walked out he yelled "Oh and Jubilee please don't destroy Red's bar."

She stuck her tongue out at him and closed the door on his laughter.


	8. Gone

I don't own these people, mores the pity, only Marvel does. I am just borrowing them for your entertainment purposes. Enjoy! Note Jubilee is 22. Reviews wanted

Two Souls

Gone

Logan had the most realistic dream about Jubilee. She was in his arms and he was making love to her. When they had climaxed together he had felt a sense of peace and contentment that he had never felt before. It had washed over him and healed his soul like a soothing balm. He opened his eyes and laid there in his bed the sun making pools of light on his sheets. Then he noticed Jubilee's scent in the room and on the sheets. He looked around but she wasn't there. He stood up and shook his head trying to clear his mind. "Man, that stuff Harry gave him worked well, almost too well"he thought as he walked to his bathroom. On the way he stepped on something black lying in the floor. He picked it up and recognized it's was Jubilee's shirt. When he turned it to the front it was cut in half up the center. He stood there shocked. It wasn't a dream. It actually happened.

He turned back to his bed and noticed a rust colored marking on the bed. He went over to it and realized that it was Jubilee's blood. He sat on the bed stunned.

"Hell you slept with her and she was a virgin" he thought.

"I gotta go talk to her." He said to himself as he got dressed.

He was in such a hurry to get to her room he nearly plowed over Gambit.

"Whoa mon ami where's de fire?"

Logan didn't reply he just continued to go toward Jubilee's room.

He knocked first but when there was no answer he opened the door and stepped in. He saw his name on a note sitting there on her bed. He picked the note up with a feeling of despair growing inside of him and started reading it.

_Dear Logan,_

_I don't regret what happened last night. The only thing was I know you too well and I knew that in the morning you would have felt guilty and left me again. After the passionate night we shared I didn't think I could bear to watch you go so I left first. We both need to work our feelings out for one another before this relationship can continue. Please don't look for me. I'll be back in a few months and then you can choose whether you want me or not. No matter what you decide I will at least have the memory of last night to endure me forever._

_I love you more than anything._

_Your Jubilee_

He sat there defeated a feeling of emptiness filling his soul. He had lost her. His first instinct was to tear the country apart looking for her, dragging her back kicking and screaming but she had asked him not to. More than any of the others he knew what it was like to need to be alone to work things out. He decided to let her go and wait for her return. As he sat in the solitude of her room he heard the phone ring and then he heard Rouge call his name.

"Telephone Logan." She yelled.

He rushed downstairs, it might be her. He was disappointed when the voice on the line was speaking Chinese.

"I'm on my way" Logan replied back in Chinese and hung up the phone.

"What's up sugar?"

"Problem came up at the bar. I gotta go to Madripoor."

He walked up the steps and back into his room.


	9. A Call From Texas

I don't own these people, mores the pity, only Marvel does. I am just borrowing them for your entertainment purposes. Enjoy! Note Jubilee is 22. Reviews wanted

Two Souls

A Call From Texas

Seven months later

Remy was helping Jean bring the groceries in from her car when the phone rang.

"Xavier's Institute" Remy answered

"Who is speaking?" the voice asked

"Dis is Remy why you want to know?"

"Listen Remy, my name is Red and I own a bar outside of Corpus Christi, Texas. One of my girls got sick earlier today and passed out. I found this number in her belongings and thought it might be her kin."

"What's her name?"

"Jubilation Lee"

Seeing the look on Remy's face Jean mouthed what's wrong?

Remy held his hand up silently asking her to wait.

"Hello are you still there" Red asked

"Where she at?"

"She's at Doctor's Regional here in town."

"We'll be there soon."

"Who was that?" Jean asked.

"It was a guy called Red he called about Jubilee, she passed out today and is in a hospital in Corpus Christi."

"Just let me leave a note and we'll go get her."

Jubilee opened her eyes to a pair of black and red eyes looking at her.

"Hello petite how are you feeling?'

"How'd you find me?"

"Red found de number and called us. He was very concerned"

Looking around she asked "Is Logan here?"

"No he's not here."

"Please don't tell me Scott's here." Jubilee groaned

He grinned "No he's not here. It's just Jean and me"

Jubilee looked relieved.

"Oh Jubilee you're awake. How are you feeling hon?" Jean said as she walked in.

"Better."

The room fell into awkward silence.

Remy broke the silence "Remy tinks he will go stretch his legs. Later petite."

When the door closed Jean looked at Jubilee. "Would you like to talk about it?"

Tears started streaming down Jubilee's face.

"Oh Jean, I love him so much and everything is such a mess. I just don't know where to start."

"Why don't we start with the easiest question first, "Who's the father?"

"It's Logan's" Jubilee sobbed.

The understanding look Jean gave her encouraged her to continue.

"You see Logan's always treated me like a kid and I hoped that when I got older he would change his view and see me more as a woman. I didn't want to force it so I didn't flirt or throw myself at him even though I wanted to. I just played it cool and acted just like normal. Then he came home one night from Harry's and man he was plastered. He was stumbling up the steps and fell. I went out to help him before he woke up the whole mansion. I got him into his room and was trying to get him into bed so he can sleep it off, when suddenly he kissed me and, God help me, I liked it and kissed him back.

I know I should've left him but I just couldn't bring myself to. It was like a dream come true. Afterward I knew what would happen. I knew he would leave again like he always does and I just couldn't bear it. So this time I left him. I went to Harry and he called Red and got me a job here. I wanted to give Logan some time. I was here for four months and was getting ready to come home and face him when I found out I was pregnant. Now I couldn't go back because then he would think I did it on purpose, that I did it to trap him.

So, I had to stay and figure out what to do. I couldn't call the mansion cause I didn't know if he would answer or worse Scott would and he would flip out. I mean you have to have a calculator to add up the number of women that we know Logan has slept with and of all those women I am the only one who got pregnant. Go figure."

"How far along are you?"

"Seven months."

"Do you want to come home?"

"Yes, but is he there?"

"No. Last we heard he is with S.H.I.E.L.D helping Nick, but we both know we never know when he'll just drop in"

"One more thing" Jubilee asked.

"Sure"

"Could you be the one to tell Scott?"

After Jubilee fell asleep Jean went to find Remy, she didn't have to look far. He was at the desk flirting with the nurses.

"What did the doctor say?" She asked

"He say Jubilee was suffering from exhaustion and dehydration, but she and the be'be' are ok she just needs some rest." "Did she tell you who de father is?"

"It's Logan's. Here's what I know." She said quickly seeing the stunned look on Remy's face.

She told him everything Jubilee told her.

Remy sat there trying to absorb it all.

"I remember dat de day when petite was gone dat Logan seem very upset about someting. I would've never guessed dis."


	10. Delivery Emergency

Two Souls

I don't own these people, mores the pity, only Marvel does. I am just borrowing them for your entertainment purposes. Enjoy! Note Jubilee is 22. Reviews wanted

Two Souls

Delivery Emergency

Two months later.

The warmth and wetness woke her up from her sleep. Just great she thought as she sat up. Then the realization hit her "Oh, crap my water just broke." She glanced at her alarm clock 2:15 a.m. "OK Lee don't freak out. Now who should I wake up first 'Ro or Remy and Rouge??" She chose the latter.

She walked quietly down the hall but when she got near Remy's room a contraction seized her and she dropped to her knees and groaned in pain.

Breathe, Lee, Breathe she thought to herself. When the contraction subsided she slowly stood up awkwardly and soon was standing outside Remy's room.

She knocked on the door. "Rouge, Remy?" she asked.

She heard a muttered curse and then she heard footsteps padding toward the door.

A very drowsy Cajun opened the door. "Dis better be good petite" Remy growled.

Jubilee walked into the room. "You don't look so good. What's wrong sugar?" Rouge asked as she got up from the bed. "Sorry to wake.." Jubilee couldn't finish as another contraction hit her, this one stronger than the last. Only Remy's quick reflexes kept her from falling again.

"Oh chere, don't you worry bout a ting we gonna take care of you" "Rouge, take her to the Med Lab and wake up Hank. I'll get Stormy."

Rouge gently lifted Jubilee in her arms and started toward Hank's room and the Med Lab. "It ok sugar, women have babies all the time you'll be just fine."

Remy got dressed and made his way to Storm's room. He knocked and yelled "Stormy wake up! We need you!" Storm opened her door. "What's the matter Gambit? "It's Jubilee, she be in the Med Lab, de be'be' it coming."

"Go on down there Gambit, I will be there momentarily." Storm stated calmly as she turned and closed the door.

When Gambit got to the Med Lab Jubilee already was hooked to an IV and had a monitor across her stomach to track the baby's heart beat and Jubilee's contractions.

Hank was getting everything set up to be ready for the delivery.

"We are short handed giving that Scott, Jean and the Professor are in Washington for a conference on Mutants." Hank said to Gambit, "Due to this I will need your assistance Gambit. I need you to support Jubilee and help her with her breathing."

"Sure mon ami."

Hank finished setting up everything and then scanned over the Med Lab one last time. "Ok it looks like everything is ready." Hank replied.

"Now what we do?" ask Gambit

"Wait, that's all we can do, is wait my friend" Hank answered.

California-

He just stepped off of the helicopter at S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters in California when a messenger approached him. "Sir, Commander Fury wishes to speak to you in his office."

"Lead the way Corporal."

When Logan arrived at the office, Fury stood up and shook his hand.

"Welcome back Logan. Have a seat. Here have a cigar."

"Thanks"

"I just want to thank you for helping us get those two drug lords and taking down that ring. I don't think we could've done it without your help"

"No problem Nick. Call me anytime. We'll just call it a favor for a friend."

"Are you planning on heading back to Westchester now Logan?"

"I was planning on leaving tomorrow if you don't mind putting me up for the night."

"That's no problem. I'll have one of the men show you to a room in the barracks."

Back at the mansion-

Something was terribly wrong and they all knew, except for Jubilee, she was too busy breathing and pushing as hard as she could. She felt like she was being ripped apart by Sabertooth. She tried to be strong but the pain was excruciating. Her contractions were on top of each other but the baby still had not come. As another contraction hit her she screamed out in pain.

"The baby should've been born by now." A worried Hank whispered to Storm.

"You're doing great Jubilation!" Hank stated as he turned his attention back to his patient. "I am going to check you again. Try not to push." Jubilee collapsed against Gambit exhausted. Rouge wiped the sweat off of Jubilee's face.

Hank reached inside of Jubilee to try to find the baby and see what the problem was. When he felt a tiny foot instead of a head, his heart dropped. "Oh my stars and garters the baby's breech. Storm, I am going to need you to do this you hands are smaller than mine. If I tried this I would be risking ripping Jubilation apart.

When the next contraction comes I want you to find the other foot and pull. Rouge I want you to help Jubilee by pushing on her stomach. Gambit get her up and in position."

"Come on petite your almost there."

"NO! I'm too tired I can't do no more." Tears started streaming down her face.

"Petite, you strong, fight it chere." Gambit said as he stood behind her to support her as he set her up.

"Hank I feel another one coming" Jubilee screamed as she started bearing down to push.

"Ok Storm get ready. Let me know when you have both of the feet and as Jubilee and Rouge start pushing then you guide the feet through the birth cannel.

Storm reached inside and felt the foot and then started looking for the other one. Luck was on her side because she soon found the other one.

"Thank the goddess I've got both of the feet!" Storm yelled to be heard over Jubilee's anguished screams.

Jubilee couldn't wait any longer; the urge to push was too great. She pushed as hard as she could. If Storm wasn't there to catch her, the baby would have landed on her feet. The baby started screaming in outrage of being ripped from her warm comfortable home.

"It's a girl" Storm exclaimed

Hank cut the cord and Storm took the baby to clean her up before Jubilee saw her. Gambit grinned a mile wide as he looked at Jubilee her face was just glowing. "You did great chere, just great!" He said as he kissed her on the forehead.

Hank was checking over the new arrival and Storm went to speak to Jubilee when Jubilee started pushing again.

"Don't do that Jubilee; we don't want you to start bleeding" Storm told her.

"I can't help it!" Jubilee cried

"Hank, come over here!" Storm exclaimed.

Jubilee started pushing again and in no time Jubilee's son was born arriving just as he should head first to the shock and amazement of all in the room. Rouge took the little boy to get him cleaned up since Storm was looking after his sister.

Hank looked them both over. "Jubilee they are both perfect and in perfect health. You did a great job!"

"Thanks Hank" said Jubilee weakly.

Hank turned to start cleaning himself up when Rouge's scream made him turn back around. Rouge had a look of absolute horror as she pointed where Jubilee lay.

Jubilee's sheet was soaked with blood and blood was dripping onto the floor.

"She's hemorrhaging." Hank yelled as he ran to her bed to try and stop the bleeding.

Gambit had been looking over at the new arrivals while he continued to hold up their mother. All of a sudden Jubilee went limp in his arms and her eyes rolled back into her head. "JUBILEE" Gambit screamed as he gently shook her trying to wake her up.

At that moment Scott, Jean and the Professor came into the Med Lab.

"Jean! Get me some O negative blood Jubilee's hemorrhaging." Beast yelled as he desperately tried to squelch the flood of blood flowing to the floor.

California-

The only thing he could see was a misty darkness surrounding him. He sensed there was something wrong. Suddenly, he heard his name being called. "Logan I need you." "Help me." It was Jubilee calling to him. He started running in the direction of her voice. "Darlin' I'm on my way. Just hang on!" He shouted into the mist. When he reached the area where the voice was coming from all he heard were her anguished screams. "JUBILEE!!" he cried into the mist.

He woke up in a cold sweat and sat up in the bed. He tried to tell himself it was just a dream but he felt the cold weight of dread in his stomach. Something was wrong.


	11. Jubilee’s Prognosis

I don't own these people, mores the pity, only Marvel does. I am just borrowing them for your entertainment purposes. Enjoy! Note Jubilee is 22. Reviews wanted

Two Souls

Jubilee's Prognosis

Jubilee groggily opened her eyes to see a worried Storm looking over her. "You're awake thank the goddess. You gave us quiet a scare."

Weakly, Jubilee asked "My babies?"

"Rouge and Jean are taking good care of them. They will bring them back in just a little bit. They are downstairs feeding them. More importantly how are you?"

"Very tired and weak"

"That's not surprising considering how much blood you lost. Do you feel up to eating some soup?"

"I can try."

"Wonderful!"

Just then the door flew open and banged against the wall as Gambit came barreling into the room.

"I thought I hear your voice petite. I'm so happy to see you awake. You aged me 10 years in de past few days."

"Since you are here Gambit I will go get Jubilee something to eat and let Hank know she is awake." With that Storm glided out the door.

Hank came in a looked her over. "I am going to leave the IV in and you are going to need to stay in bed until you get your strength back."

"How long have I been out?" Jubilee asked

"Almost three days."

"How are my babies?"

"They are in perfect health. Since you have been unconscious we had to feed them formula, I know how disappointing this is for you. I know how much you wanted to breast feed. However, you are so weak I don't think that that is a possibility now."

"Can I see them?"

"Yes, Jean and Rouge are outside waiting to bring them when I am finished.

The door opened a little and Jean peeked in. "Can we come in now?"

"Yes" Hank replied "I am finished."

Jean and Rouge brought the babies in and handed them both to Jubilee helping her get them situated. Jubilee would never forget this moment when she first held her children inhaling their sweet scent.

Jubilee looked at both women. She motioned to her daughter. "I'm going to name her Illyana Remi after Illyana and Remy. We'll call her Yana."

"Remy will just be thrilled sugar"

"What are you going to name your son?" Jean asked.

"That'll be up to his father." Jubilee quietly replied.

Jean and Rouge exchanged worried looks over the happy new mother.

Professor X sat behind his desk as the somber group gathered in his study.

"What's Jubilee's prognosis Hank?"

"Her blood count is still lower than I would like. We will have to give her another transfusion. As long as we keep her as still as possible she should have a full recovery. We were lucky that we didn't have to perform a hysterectomy on her."

"I will give her a sedative tonight so that she can sleep."

"Typical." Scott muttered.

The Professor turned toward him "Scott. Is there something that you would like to add?"

"This is just typical. Logan's out there God knows where and here we are cleaning up the mess he left behind. Jubilee is yet again the casualty of his irresponsible behavior."

"Scott, Jubilee told us that he doesn't know. That she didn't tell him." "She takes total responsibility for this." Jean admonished him

"He should've known. He's the one that slept with her!"

Professor continued "Jubilee has asked for us to not tell Logan anything. She wants to be the one to tell him when he returns home."

After the meeting Remy ran up to Jubilee's room rushed inside.

"Merci beaucoup mi cherie" He shouted as he ran into the room. He grabbed her hand and kissed it. "Thank you so much chere Remy has never in his life received such an honor as this. To have a be'be' named for him."


	12. Logan's Return

I don't own these people, mores the pity, only Marvel does. I am just borrowing them for your entertainment purposes. Enjoy! Note Jubilee is 22. Reviews wanted

Two Souls

Logan's Return

It was midnight when Logan rode up the mansion's drive on his Harley. He parked the bike in the garage. As he walked into the mansion he realized how tried he was. The last 2 months had been hell. Man, it was good to be home.

As he walked through the mansion to his bed room her scent hit him head on. His heart leaped in his chest, Jubilee was here. He sniffed again he smelled a new scent but he also smelled a familiar one. Something feral was here and worse it was in Jubilee's room. Only two people have that particular scent and he was one of them.

A low growl came from his clenched teeth. His claws extended as he stealthy made his way to Jubilee's room. He tested the door, it was locked. The feral smell was stronger now which added to his rage. He backed up and slammed into the door breaking the lock and sending the door banging against the wall.

Jean jumped up to attack the person who dared to enter this sanctuary.

When Jean realized it was Wolverine she hurried over to him, "Welcome home Logan."

"Where is he?" Logan growled as he looked around the room.

Only then did he notice Jubilee, lying in her bed with lines going in her arms and her skin as pale as the sheets that she lay on. There were bags hanging over her on a pole. All of them were clear except one, it was crimson.

"Jubilee" he whispered hoarsely. He went over and knelt by her bed. He reached over and brushed a hair from her face. "Why are they giving her blood? What the hell happened to her?"

"We thought we were going to lose her three days ago. She lost a lot of blood and she needs her rest. Hank gave her a sedative so she won't become restless and tear her stitches."

All Logan heard was blood and stitches. He started shaking in rage.

"Sabertooth did this to her! I can smell him all over her and this room!" He shouted.

"What are you talking about?" Jean asked perplexed.

"He did this to her! I'm going to hunt him down and kill him!" Logan growled as he turned to leave the room.

The door slammed shut before he could walk out. Jean held it closed with her powers.

"Sabertooth had nothing to do with this Logan." She said quietly.

"If he didn't then who did?" he asked her.

"I cannot say at this time. Jubilee is ok now and that is all that matters."

"You look exhausted Logan. I will stay with her and you go on to bed. You can see her in the morning. I will come and get you if anything changes." Jean promised

"OK" Frustrated he ran a hand through his hair and walked out the door."

He showered and went to bed. He tossed and turned. All he could see was Jubilee lying pale in her bed. He finally gave up and went back into her room quieter this time.

Jean looked at him. She didn't need to be a telepath to see the grief and anguish in his face. He looked so lost. She has seen these emotions before but the last time she saw them with this intensity was after Mariko died. Then it hit her. He was in love with Jubilee.

"Wouldn't she be better in the Med Lab?" He asked quietly.

"Yes she would but after Bastion she is still real edgy in that environment and we need her to relax. We thought she would do better in familiar surroundings."

"Listen Jeanie there's no sense in both of us losing sleep. I can't sleep as it is so why don't you go on to bed and I'll stay here with her."


	13. Surprise

I don't own these people, mores the pity, only Marvel does. I am just borrowing them for your entertainment purposes. Enjoy! Note Jubilee is 22. Reviews wanted and appreciated.

Two Souls

Surprise

He awoke the next morning to solemn blue eyes staring at him. "You're back." She said quietly a slight smile on her face.

"Yeah Darlin I'm back. How are you feeling?" he asked as he kissed her forehead.

"Tired but Ok I guess."

"Logan we really need to talk."

"About what? Is everything ok?"

"Well you see it's like this remember the night before I left…" she started

Suddenly a knock at the door interrupted her and Beast and Jean came in.

"How's our patient today?" Beast asked going over to check on Jubilee.

"Sorry Logan but you need to leave so I can exam her properly."

"Alright. Listen Jubes I'll come back when they're finished so we can finish our discussion."

"Ok"

He kissed her on the forehead and then left the room.

Jubilee looked helpless at Jean. "I tried to tell him but you came in before I could."

"That's ok you'll have plenty of time to talk later."

"How are my babies doing?" Jubilee asked Hank.

"They are still doing fine. Rouge has Yana and Storm has your son."

After he left Jubilee's room Logan went to his own room and changed clothes. Then he went downstairs to get some breakfast. When he walked in he saw Rouge holding a pink bundle of blankets and both her and Remy cooing into the bundle.

"I guess congratulations are in order. I didn't even know you were carrying Rouge."

Remy and Rouge turned and looked in shock at Logan. They didn't know he was back.

"Here let me hold her. Come here to Uncle Logan." He said as he took the bundle from her arms.

"Ah don't think that's a good idea." Rouge said as she tried to take the baby back.

"Don't worry I know how to hold her." He said as he turned away from her.

Remy and Rouge shared nervous glances.

"Hey little one aren't you pretty." He looked into the bundle and saw big clear blue eyes looking up at him. He was looking at the mirror image of Jubilee and worse as got closer he noticed his scent all over her. His daughter may look like her mother but she had his eyes.

Logan started growling.

He turned and ran out the door and up the steps to Jubilee's room still holding his daughter.

He slammed into the room startling Jean and Jubilee. Hank had already left.

"What the Hell is going on here." He shouted

Suddenly the baby started wailing.

"Jean will you take Yana. Logan and I need to talk"

Jean took the crying baby from her father's arms.

"Try to stay calm, Logan, Jubilee is still recovering." She said as she walked out the door.

"Yana?" He asked seething in anger. "You named her without asking me?"

"Yes I did" she said. "Her name is Illyana Remi. I named our daughter because I knew

you would want to name our son."

"Son?" he sat down stunned.

"Yes Logan you're the father of twins. I haven't named our son because that honor belongs to you."

"Start talking Jubilation." He said.

She winced a little. He only called her that when he was really pissed at her.


	14. Fight

I don't own these people, mores the pity, only Marvel does. I am just borrowing them for your entertainment purposes. Enjoy! Note Jubilee is 22. Reviews wanted and appreciated

Two Souls

Fight

He didn't say a word through the whole explanation. When she finished they sat there in silence. Finally he spoke. "I respected your wishes and left you alone Jubilee, but you above all the others know how I feel about the decisions about my life being taken away from me. Don't ya think that this might be something important to me? How long were you going to keep this a secret from me.? You never called Jubes. You could've at least picked up the damn phone and told me what was going on. You owed me that much." He had tried to start out calm but by the time he finished he was shouting at her. Then he got up and left slamming the door behind.

Remy stood in the shadows of the hall. He heard everything, hell everyone in the mansion probably heard. He walked by Jubilee's door and cracked it open to see Jubilee hysterically crying. He silently closed the door.

He walked downstairs and saw Jean.

"De petite needs you. Has anyone seen Logan?"

"He was storming off toward the Danger Room. I take it that it didn't go well."

"Non it didn't"

"End program." Logan told the computer. The session didn't completely rid him of his anger.

How could she be so deceitful? He would've never thought that of her. She sleeps with him then leaves and comes back telling him he's a father. Not giving him a chance to enjoy seeing her grow with his children, feeling them kicking her belly. He wasn't even able to see them being born. If she had just called and let him know he would've dropped everything and came back for her.

He thought back to the conversation with Jubilee. She had said she loved him. It was the words he had been waiting to hear her say for over a year but not this way.

The doors opened and he saw Remy waiting.

"Don't want to hear it" Logan growled and he started to walk away.

Remy slammed into him and held him up against the wall a glowing card held at his throat. Logan looked into the red and black eyes glowing in anger.

"Remy don't care if you want to or not. You are going to listen to dis."

"Jean didn't tell you everything. Do you know why petite is to remain calm? It's because we lost her twice. We all were dere helping her bring your children into dis world. I was holding her up so she could push. After de be'bes were born she started bleeding Bleeding bad. I was holding her and she died. Right dere in my arms she died. Hank and Jean worked and brought her back. We thought she was going to be ok but den her heart stopped again.

We thought she was gone for good but Hank never gave up. I've never seen him work so hard over someone. Finally she came back to us. I don't want to ever go through dat again mon ami. Understand. None of us do."

Remy let go of Logan and waited for what he told him to sink in.

The reality of how close he came to losing her quickly hit him.

"Does she know all of that?" Logan asked quietly.

"No she doesn't. Hank just told her she was real sick."

"Remy has a few more tings to ask you. If she was intending to trap you wouldn't she as soon as she found out flown home, tell you about de be'be' and make you feel like you should marry her? Did she do dat? No she stayed where she was at and was trying to figure out the best way to tell you. She might still be in Texas if we didn't bring her home. She tried to call when she returned but she was never able to get you. You are a hard person to find sometimes. She acted like she was fine but Remy could tell she wasn't. Remy could hear her crying at night and in the morning her eyes were red. "

"Another ting what was de petite wearing that night?"

"She was wearing a black tee shirt." Logan replied.

"Dat's not a very romantic selection if she was intending on seducing you eh?"

Remy walked off leaving Logan to think about what he just told him.


	15. Reconciliation

I don't own these people, mores the pity, only Marvel does. I am just borrowing them for your entertainment purposes. Enjoy! Note Jubilee is 22. Reviews wanted and appreciated

Two Souls

Reconciliation

Logan leaned against the shower letting the water roll off his body. His mind thought about everything that had happened over the past twenty four hours. How everything can change in the matter of a few hours. He was a Daddy. He couldn't seem to fathom that idea, not that he was against it. He always wanted a family. He thought about the night he was with Jubilee. As the events of that night played across his mind the words that Remy said echoed in his ears. Remy was right. Nothing from that night seemed planned. He thought about Jubilee and how much she meant to him. She never gave up on him. No matter how many times he left her she always waited with open arms when he returned. When he was on the brink of losing his humanity she was the only who could bring him back. He remembered that morning she said that they needed to talk but Jean and Hank interrupted them. One thing was for sure they needed to work this out. He reached out and turned the water off and stepped out of the shower.

Jubilee was relieved that Hank had agreed to take the catheter and the IVs out. She hated IVs they always brought back bad memories. However Hank warned her that she was still weak and that she was to stay in bed and not get up without help. Jean had comforted her after the fight with Logan but she had to leave for a little bit to check on Alex and Alyssa. She shouldn't have been surprised about his reaction. Jubilee thought to herself that was one of the reasons she had put off telling him she knew he would flip out about it. She wondered how long it would be before he left her again. She didn't know how she would be able to handle that but like always she would find the strength somehow. She couldn't be mad at him for long, She loved him too much to be that petty besides the one thing she learned from the X-men was life's short. You never know what's around the corner.

One thing was for sure and that was that she really had to pee.

"Come on Jean hurry up" She muttered to herself.

After a few more minutes she gave up. "Sorry Hank but I can't wait anymore." she said to herself.

She slowly sat up and let her feet dangle off the bed. She had to wait till the dizziness subsided then she slowly stood up still holding to the bed for support. She took a few steps using whatever she could to support herself, the dresser the wall whatever she could grab. She was halfway to the bathroom when the door to her room opened quietly.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Logan bellowed at her causing her to freeze on the spot. He rushed over to her

"I had to go to the bathroom and Jean wasn't here I waited on her but I couldn't wait any longer."

"Well you should've at least called somebody." He growled at her as he scooped her up and carried her to the bathroom. He made sure she was ok then waited outside for her to get finished. She called to him a few minutes later and he got her and took her back to her bed.

Jubilee was exhausted. She couldn't believe that just walking halfway across her room would drain her that bad.

Logan looked at her with worried eyes "God Jubes you're as white as your sheet. I think I need to go get Hank. "

"No! Please don't do that. I'll be alright just give me a few minutes."

Logan sighed and ran his fingers through his hair and then sat down.

They both sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity but it probably was just a few minutes.

Finally Jubilee was the first to start. "Logan, I'm really sorry I didn't call you. I was going to I promise but I just had to figure some things out first. Unfortunately you were gone when I finally got the nerve up. I knew you would be mad I guess that's why I waited. I was delaying the inevitable. I'm sorry I didn't call you but I'm not sorry about anything else, especially the children. I love you Logan whether or not you believe me I still love you. I always have and I always will."

"Darlin I sorry I lost my temper with you. It was just a shock. I shouldn't have taken it out on you. I've done some thinking since then and realized that I share in some of the blame also. I shouldn't have waited on you to come home I should've went looking for you and brought you back."

"So I guess you'll be leaving soon." She said quietly.

"Not on you're life Darlin. This is where I belong. I love you Jubes."

Just then Jean opened the door. "Oh I'm sorry. I didn't know you were here Logan."

"It's Ok Jean." Jubilee said.

"Well I guess I'll leave you two alone for a while." Jean replied

"Wait!" Jubilee yelled as Jean was closing the door.

"What Jubilee?" Jean asked.

"Could you bring us the babies?" Jubilee asked.

"Sure thing" she smiled as she closed the door.

A few minutes later Jean returned with both infants balanced on either arm.

She handed them to Jubilee and then quietly left the room.

"Logan I would like to introduce you to your daughter and son."

"This is Illyana Remi your daughter "She said as she placed the infant in her father's arms. " And this is your son." She continued then placed him beside his sister

"So what are you going to name him?" she asked.

"I'm going to name him after his beautiful mother. I'm going to name him. Kaemon Lee. Kaemon means joyful in Japanese."


End file.
